


the boys next door

by kybelles



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, and how much they dote on him, how eiji befriended mrs. owens and mrs. coleman, sets during 1x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybelles/pseuds/kybelles
Summary: “And your fiancé, does he like it as well?” she asks slyly.Eiji blinks a couple times, looking positively lost. “I’m sorry?”“You know, the blonde guy you live with.” Mrs. Owens suggests helpfully. “We thought you must be engaged if you moved into a big condo like that. Perfect place to start a family.”Eiji blushes to the roots of his hair, stuttering helplessly. “I, we, —““Of course, it’s also okay to stay as boyfriends for a while longer.” Mrs. Coleman nods indulgently. “You’re both very young, after all.”[中文/Русский]





	the boys next door

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [The Boys Next Door 邻家男孩](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464809) by [blacklight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklight/pseuds/blacklight)



> so i was actually supposed to work on my banana fish wip but i saw this [blessed](https://twitter.com/Serya_chan/status/1043080291684900864) tweet and i HAD TO write this... sorry everyone...

Sophie Owens first asks Grace Coleman about their new neighbors at their daily afternoon tea.

“Grace, is it true?” she asks after taking a little sip from her tea. “Do we really have new neighbors?”

Mrs. Coleman examines her perfectly manicured hands for a moment before answering. “Certainly, dear. Apparently a man named Eddie Winston bought that empty condo.”

Mrs. Owens teasingly lifts a single eyebrow. “Is it just him? No wife?”

“Oh, Sophie…” Mrs. Coleman laughs. “I have no information on that, unfortunately. But I know he has a son. What was his name again…?” She frowns a little. “Chris, I think. A blonde young man. Must be taken after his mom I guess, he and his father don’t look alike much.”

“Interesting…” Mrs. Owens replies a little thoughtfully. A moment later, she remembers something else. “Grace, did you hear…”

The subject changes like that and their talk about the new neighbors ends for now.

* * *

They quickly discover that even though Mr. Winston is the one who bought the condo, he doesn’t make an appearance again.

Instead, his son Chris moves in it. And he brings a cute boy alongside.

Mrs. Owens is the first one who sees them one night while she’s in the balcony. She’s speaking on the phone with her daughter but when Emma tells her to hold on a little as she checks the oven, Mrs. Owens casually stretches her head out of the balcony and just in time, she sees Chris Winston getting out of his car.

Except he doesn’t enter the building immediately. He walks around the car and falls into step with a dark haired young man.

_Oooh,_ Mrs. Owens thinks gleefully despite herself. The action itself shouldn’t be that significant actually, considering there are a few boys who also gets out of the car and follows them, but something about this Winston boy’s body language with the other boy, their close posture, tells her there’s something going on between the two boys.

_“Mom? Mooooom?”_

She startles with Emma’s voice, gathering herself quickly. “Sorry baby, I got distracted a little. Please continue telling me about your day.”

* * *

Naturally, she tells all about it to her best friend next day.

“A young man, you say?” Mrs. Coleman asks surprisedly. “I live next door and yet I still haven’t got the chance to meet them, unfortunately.”

“Yes, I saw them with my own eyes. He came with a young man last night.” Mrs. Owens says gleefully and then she blurts her speculation. “I think they are engaged.”

Mrs. Coleman’s eyes widen with surprise. “But Soph, Chris Winston looks way too young to be engaged. And I’m guessing the new guy is also young like him?”

Mrs. Owens waves her hand in a careless manner. “I’m not saying they have to get married in lightning speed, Gracie, but I think there’s something serious going on here. Why else would Mr. Winston buy a luxurious condo for his son if he doesn’t intend to live with his husband there in the future?”

“Yeah, that makes more sense…” Mrs. Coleman admits but then she shakes her head. “We’re getting ahead ourselves way too much. Maybe they’re not even together?”

Mrs. Owens sighs a little. “I know, I know, I’m just a hopeless romantic…” Her lips curl with a playful smirk. “But I’m telling you, there was definitely a romantic chemistry between them. I hope we can meet them soon.”

* * *

They do—well, technically they only meet one of them, but it’s better than nothing, considering they are about to burst with curiosity at this point. They are at the fruit section as Mrs. Coleman is examining the strawberries with a light frown and saying “Hmm, I think—“, when suddenly Mrs. Owens makes a shushing noise and points at someone secretly.

Mrs. Coleman turns and sees a young man picking some apples. She turns to her friend with raised eyebrows but Mrs. Owens quickly whispers. “That’s _him._ Chris Winston’s supposedly fiancé.”

“ _Oh._ ” Mrs. Coleman whispers back, looking at the young man again. He carries a visible gentle vibe around him and it’s somehow very comforting to look at him. Mrs. Coleman suddenly fills with an urge to feed him with her famous pie.

She catches Mrs. Owens’ eye and they politely walk towards him.

“Hello.” Mrs. Owens talks first.

The young man startles a little but he quickly lifts his head and meets their eyes. Up-close, he looks even more naively cute and Mrs. Owens wants to pinch his soft cheeks. He timidly smiles and says, “Hello.” in a very careful manner, making it clear he is a foreigner.

“I’m Sophie Owens and this lady is Grace Coleman.” she introduces herself and her friend. “We live in the same building. We wanted to say hello to our new neighbor.”

“Oh.” He pauses briefly before politely shaking their hands. “My name is Eiji. It is nice to meet you two.”

“Likewise.” Mrs. Coleman replies. “How do you like your new home so far, Eiji?”

“It’s very nice, thank you.” he replies shyly and Mrs. Owens is _this close_ to pinching his cheeks.

“And your fiancé, does he like it as well?” she asks slyly.

Eiji blinks a couple times, looking positively lost. “I’m sorry?”

“You know, the blonde guy you live with.” Mrs. Owens suggests helpfully. “We thought you must be engaged if you moved into a big condo like that. Perfect place to start a family.”

Eiji blushes to the roots of his hair, stuttering helplessly. “I, we, —“

“Of course, it’s also okay to stay as boyfriends for a while longer.” Mrs. Coleman nods indulgently. “You’re both very young, after all.”

“Look, I think there's been a misunderstanding here. Me and him, I mean we…” Eiji says with a troubled face.

“Darling, there’s no need to be afraid of us.” Mrs. Owens says seriously. “We’re not old fashioned ladies. Young love always makes us happy.”

“Definitely.” Mrs. Coleman supports her friend firmly. “In fact, would you like to have afternoon tea with us sweetie? We’d love to know more about you.”

Eiji looks at them for a long moment before he hesitantly smiles. “That would be great, thank you.”

That afternoon, at two o’clock exactly, Eiji knocks on Mrs. Coleman’s door with a polite but nervous smile and steps inside. He’s carrying a cake box under his arm.

“I hope you like chestnut cake.” he murmurs with a shy voice. “I’m afraid I’m not too familiar with American cuisine.”

“Oh sweetie, I _love_ chestnut cake.” Mrs. Coleman coos as she extends him a cup of tea. “Thank you for your thoughtfulness. Now tell us!”

Eiji’s posture goes a little rigid. “Excuse me?”

“Tell us about yourself, dear.” Mrs. Owens says gently. “What’s a sweetheart like you doing in New York?”

“Oh.” Eiji takes a sip from his cup, looking more relaxed. “Well, I’m actually from Japan. I only came here this year as a…” He frowns a little, looking nervous again.

“Exchange student?” Mrs. Coleman guesses.

“Oh, yes, that. Definitely.” he quickly nods. “I’m an exchange student.”

“How lovely.”Mrs. Owens says politely as she adds a spoon of sugar to her cup. Her eyes shine with mischievous a moment later. “And how did you meet Chris?”

Eiji looks confused.

“Your boyfriend, sweetie.” Mrs. Coleman says helpfully. “Was it a long distance relationship?”

Blood rushes to Eiji’s cheeks again and the guy looks at another way, clearing his throat before answering. “We met after I came to New York, actually.”

The women look at each other bewilderedly for a moment. Then, Mrs. Owens can’t help but shouts. “And you two already moved in together?! Darling, this is what I call love at first sight.”

The guy doesn’t say anything as the blush stays on his cheeks.

“I’m guessing you don’t plan on going back anytime soon, Eiji?” Mrs. Coleman asks kindly.

This time, Eiji turns his gaze back to them and smiles sweetly. “I have no intention of leaving him.”

Mrs. Owens puts her hand on her heart. “My poor old heart… You have no idea how much seeing young people in love makes me happy. I hope that gentleman is treating you right, dear boy.”

“He is.” Eiji sighs a little. “He treats me right. He makes me feel safe, he makes me feel happy… I hope I make him feel happy too.”

* * *

After that, they begin seeing Eiji at the supermarket often. The young man likes to cook apparently, and he never fails to make at least small talk with them whenever they come across at the supermarket.

One of these days where Eiji isn’t there, Mrs. Coleman sighs with a gloomy face and looks at her friend. “I think Eiji and his boyfriend had a bad fight last night. I was drinking water in the kitchen and I heard their door got slammed real hard.”

“Oh, no. How unfortunate.” Mrs. Owens says sadly.

“I know. I wish there was something we could do.”

Mrs. Owens thinks for a moment before she comes up with a brilliant idea. “We can cook for them! Think about this Gracie, young men have quite the appetite. Good food means good mood, and good mood means no fights.”

Mrs. Coleman blinks. “Sophie, that’s a wonderful idea. I’ll bake a pumpkin pie.”

“And I’m thinking about roasted chicken. Both dinner and dessert. Perfect.”

So they find themselves ringing Eiji’s bell that night, with food in their hands. Eiji opens the door and his eyes go wide.

“Surprise!” Mrs. Coleman shouts cheerfully.

“Hope you like roasted chicken and pumpkin pie.” Mrs. Owens adds.

Eiji continues looking at them with wide eyes for another long moment before he hurriedly invites them inside. “I seriously can’t thank you enough. I wish you didn’t go to the trouble to make these.”

“It was no trouble at all, sweetie.” Mrs. Owens assures him, looking at the lots of pumpkin decorations inside the condo with a fond smile. “We just wanted to do something nice for you boys.”

“Speaking of…” Mrs. Coleman meddles as kindly as she can. “Things are _good_ between you and Chris, right?”

Eiji smiles a little as he looks at one of the pumpkins. “Things are good.” he promises. “We had a fight but we’re fine now.”

The women look visibly happy to hear that. Mrs. Coleman takes Eiji’s hand and squeezes it lightly. “We’re _so_ glad to hear that.”

“Well, we better go back to our homes, kids can come anytime.” Mrs. Owens says teasingly and Eiji politely sees them to the door. At the last moment, Mrs. Owens turns to him with determined eyes.

“I hope you stay together for many years, honey.”

For the first time since they’ve known him, a melancholic smile takes over Eiji’s face. “You have no idea how much I pray for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://kybelles.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/kybelles) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kybelles)


End file.
